The intravenous injection of labeled human albumin has been used to construct a complete scintigraphic image of an average cardiac cycle from which the dynamic behavior of the entire heart can be studied. A comparison in 30 patients undergoing routine cardiac catheterization between parameters of ventricular function measured by conventional techniques and the same parameters measured by scintigraphy reveals an excellent correlation between the two methods.